


Desolation of The Soul

by RadClaw



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadClaw/pseuds/RadClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline Abadeer moves from her home in The Nightosphere to a calm small town, ready to live life like a normal teenager for once. But there's something resting deep in the hearts and souls of everyone. Something more insidious then hormones or jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marceline

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my newest fanfiction. I'll try and do a better job at updating it, but sadly I can make no promises. Feel free to give any criticism you may have, there's nothing too harsh.

“Not looking forward to hiding the whole demon thing, honestly.”

“Well I don’t see why you have to hide it. You’re a princess! How many girls can actually claim to be princesses? I mean sure their parents might call them princesses, but were I to die, you would become a literal queen. Queen of the Nightosphere!”

“Oh boy can’t wait. I’ve always dreamt about getting to be the queen of a bunch of demons!”

“Marceline Abadeer. I never knew you were that excited to be queen! If you want we can forego this whole school thing and I can help you prepare!”

“Geez dad it was sarcasm. You’d think you would be better at detecting it.”

“Awww Marce, don’t disappoint me like that.” Her father reached a hand over, gently slapping her arm. “Oh well I suppose, your brother’s more likely to ascend to the throne anyway.”

“If he doesn’t die of something stupid first.”

“Now now, that’s no way to talk about your brother!”

“Whatever.” An awkward moment passed.

“So uh. Marce. Are you excited for this whole school thing?”

“Am I excited for school?”

“I did ask that.” 

Marceline shrugged. “I guess? I have a music class, so that’s cool I guess.”

“I have never understood your obsession with music. I mean it’s fine to have hobbies, but you take it so much more seriously! What could you ever even do with music?”

“Start a band?”

“How many bands are there in the Nightosphere exactly Marceline?” 

“Don’t know don’t care, wasn’t planning on starting one there.”

“Where else would you start one?”

“Um. Earth?”

“EARTH?!”

“Yeah. Earth. I am half human dad.”

Hunson gripped the steering wheel tightly. “That is a fair point Marceline.” 

The rest of the ride to school was awkward.

~

English was, as Marceline understood it, a largely pointless class. It’s not that she had no interest in learning the subject, or reading, it’s just that the idea of gleaning meaning from mundane and ordinary things didn’t seem like her idea of a proper education. Regardless of her personal feelings towards the subject, it was her first class. She was also, much to her chagrin, the first one there. She had always hated being first in things. She picked a seat in the front row, plonking her bag on top before sitting down.

Her loneliness was not a problem for long, as soon a tall woman, she presumed to be the teacher, walked up and sat down behind a large desk in the front center of the room, setting her feet upon it. She noticed Marceline, her eyes going wide in surprise behind her glasses. She quickly removed her feet from the desk.

“Ahem. Hello.”

“Uh. Hi.”

“I’ve not seen you around before.”

“Do you know all of the students?” 

“I pride myself in knowing them.” The teacher blushed.

“Oh. Well. I’m Marceline. I’m new.”

“OH you’re the new student.” She beamed. “I’m Ms. Groff, your English teacher but you probablyalreadyguessedthat.” Ms. Groff looked down blushing.

“Mhm.” 

Marceline nodded in agreement. The two sat there awkwardly until another student walked in. And then another. And soon, the class was full. Marceline was content on staying silent through class, unfortunately that idea was shattered when the kid sitting next to her leaned up on her.

“Hey. Psst. Heeeeeey.”

“Ugh. What?” Marceline snapped her head to look at the kid, his blond hair obscuring his eyes.

“You’re new here aren’t you?”

“Is this going to be the discussion topic of the day?”

The boy shrugged. “Iunno. Probably. New kids are pretty interesting here, small town and all. Don’t worry, it’ll only last like. A week. Tops.”

“I wasn’t worrying.”

“I’m sorry, is he bothering you?” The boy on Marceline's other side asked.

“Uh n-”

“Finn!” The other boy shouted. “Stop distracting her.”

“Jeez, sorry Ash.” Finn turned to his paper, his face plastered with grumpiness. Ash turned his head towards Marceline cooly. 

“My name is Ash. It's a pleasure.” He extended his hand. Marceline didn't take it. 

“Uh. Hi.” 

Ash glared at her. “What's your name?” 

Marcelline thought for a moment. “Mary.”

“You've got a beautiful name Mary. It fits you.”

“Gee, thanks Ash.”

Ash placed his hand on his breast. “Anything for such a lovely lady like yourself.”

“Oh stop it Ash, I just might get the floor wet.” Marceline said in monotone, staring at the board ahead of her. She could see Finn in the corner of her eye trying to contain his laughter. 

“Wha- Are you mocking me?” Marceline nodded. “Tuh. uh. Skuh. Fuckin’ bitches.” Ash resigned his look to his paper. Marceline smirked. She had gotten the perfect kind of rise from him. Good.

~

Sitting at an empty table in the middle of a lunch room was, as far as any fair soul could be considered, a fairly awkward endeavour. To add on to that being new, and knowing all of two, three people in the room, was something that was generally speaking inadvisable. Regardless, Marceline sat in such a situation now, her lunch bag in front of her at an empty table as she could hear the beck and call of all the other people in the lunchroom. It wasn’t long however before a young lady plonked herself next to Marceline. Her hair was a vibrant shade of blue, something that immediately struck Marcy as odd. 

“Oh right. Sorry.” The lady said, as if just noticing Marceline. “Don’t mind if I sit here right?” Her voice had a slight accent to it.

“Uh. Not really? Free lunchroom right?” 

The lady smiled. “S’pose so. Names B-Mo.”

“Beemoe?”

“Mhm.”

“Is that like. Your birthname?”

“Hahahaha!” Her laugh was adorable. “No no no. It’s like, my street name, ya feel?”

“Street name?”

“Hacker tag!” B-Mo tagged her fingers in a hash.

“Okay.” Marceline smiled. “What’s your birth name, if you don’t mind?”

“Oh. Yeah it’s Ffion.”

“Beemoe is much better.”

B-Mo got out a sandwich and began eating it. “I know right?” She savored her sandwich. “So you’re new here right?” 

“Yep. First day.”

“I remember my first day. Don’ worry, the gossip runs dry eventually.”

“You’re a new kid?”

“Well not now. But I was. What, did the accent not tip y’off?”

“Did the accent not what?”

“Tip y’off.”

“Tip me off?”

“Yeah, tip y’off.”

“Why are you saying it like that.”

B-Mo smiled. “Like what?”

“Like it’s a word the can be conjoined like that.”

“Iunno. It’s fun I guess. What uh. What’s your name anyhow?”

Marceline’s eyes went wide when she realised she hadn’t given B-Mo her name. “It’s Marceline.” She extended her hand. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Pleasures all mine.” B-Mo grabbed her hand, shaking it firmly whilst giving off a toothy grin. “You settling in okay? Meeting people?”

“Only a couple, but yeah I think i’m doing fine.” 

“Who’ve you met?”

“uh. Finn I think.”

“Lanky, mopish blond hair?”

“Yeah that’s the one.”

“Eeyeah, he’s a good kid. Fantastic at video games. Not much else, but hey, he’s nice. Anyone else?”

“Ash.”

“Ash DiMarco?”

Marceline gave an unenthusiastic shrug.

“Beach blond hair, total fuckboy?”

“Yeah that sounds about right.”

“Ugh. What a terrible person to meet on your first day.”

“What’s his deal.”

“He reckons himself a total casanova. Acts like he’s the ‘big dog on campus’ and he’s had all these conquests. He’s had one girlfriend and she dumped him because he was a total tosser.” 

“Seems like a real ass.”

“He is. Seriously.”

“Yep.”

“Mmhmm. Well you’ve met me now. So there’s three.” 

Marceline smiled. “Two good ones.”

“Hopefully the rest of your day will be as nice.”

B-Mo tipped their head. “We can hope.”


	2. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and his Cousin go out for food.

Jake slithered toward his little cousins locker. “Hey yo man.” He placed his hand under Finn’s pocket, desperate for a low-five. “Hit me up.” Finn slapped down his hand on Jake’s. “How was your first day of school?”

“It was alright I guess. Met the new girl.”

“Oh yeah, what’s her name, Mary?”

“Marceline.”

“That’s it yeah! She nice?”

“I guess? She put Ash in his place.”

“No kidding? Oh man that must of been a thing to see!” He let out one of his trademark guttural laughs.

“It was pretty much the greatest thing I’ve ever seen yeah.”

“Oh man.” Jake banged against the locker door. “You ready to head out?”

Finn finished up in his locker. “Yeah man let’s go.“ He slammed the door. Jake started shuffling backwards, heading towards the back exit of the school.

~

Jake’s truck was, if anything, not the most comfortable place to spend time in. It trundled down the road towards Rosemarys.

“So how was your day Jake?”

“Ehhhh it was alright. Same as always.”

“Really?”

“Yeaaaah pretty much.”

They sat in the quiet of the truck carriage.

~

The two of them walked into Rosemarys and went directly to the counter.

“Eyyyyy Robby!” Jake knocked his fists on the counter several times. “We’ll take the usual.”

“Yeah yeah.” He raised his eyebrow. “Is my sister tagging along with you guys?”

“No, but we can text her over if you want.”

“Hehehehe, you should probably let me do it Finn, she might think you’re asking her out again.”

“Oh my god Jake it happened once can you just let it go?”

“hehehe Probably not man.”

“Whatever you two, it’s not a big deal. I just wanted to know if she was going to be home when I got off work. I’ll just text her myself, go sit down.” The two cousins found a booth by the windows, they’re favorite spot. After a moment of checking his phone, Finn looked up to see Robert setting down a tray with several cups of ice cream. “Scooch.” He motioned for Finn to scoot over, sitting down next to him.

“Uh don’t you have to work?”

“Eh, it’s super dead, Keila can handle it probably.”

“Whatever you say.”

“So how was your guyses first day?”

“It was alright.” Jake said. “Finn got to see something special though.”

“He did?”

“I did?”

“The Ash thing!”

“Oh!” Finn smacked his hands on the table, ice cream spoon stuck in his mouth. “The new girl totally put Ash in his place.”

“No way!” Robert cradled his head with his hand, looking on with interest.

“Yeah he hit on her, and she totally owned him.”

“What did she say?”

“He was like ‘ohhh im so smooth date me baby’ and she was like ‘careful big boy I might get the floor wet’. It was in-sane.” Robert and Jake broke out in laughter.

“Do either of you have any classes with Bonnie?” Rob asked, wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes.

“I have Science with her.” Jake raised. “Thank god.” He raised his hands up towards the heavens.

“Now now Jake, don’t be using my sister for her brains.”

“I would never do that Rob! She’s a good friend.”

“She’s just really smart.” Finn leaned his head.

“Yeah.”

“Whatever you guys, I gotta head back up before Keila blows a casket, you guys enjoy your food. Just leave the money on the table when you’re done.”

“Will do!” Jake waived after Robby as he got out of the booth and headed towards the counter.

~

Finn stared at the glow of his smartphone in the dark of his room. His eyes were glued to the grim message. **No new messages.** It wasn’t terribly surprising. Finn wasn’t exactly a popular person, but he still had friends. Right? Whatever, they’re probably just too busy doing first day homework. But then, Finn had many of the same classes with them, and he didn’t have any homework. He went into his messages. He clicked on the first person on the list, Bonnie.

 

**Finn- 3:04 PM: Hey!**

**Finn- 4:25 PM: yo**

**Finn- 7:43 PM: Saw your brother today.**

**Bonnie- 8:09 PM: Oh yeah?**

**Finn- 8:10 PM: Yeah he’s such a dork haha**

 

Finn looked at the clock. It read in blinking display 10:30 PM. He sighed. _What am I doing with my life._


	3. Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert basks in a day of work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Sorry. Updates will be on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday unless something awful happens and I don't have enough chapters to release on that schedule.

“No Lara, Brad isn’t here.” Rob heard Keila's voice through the open door of the parlor. “Because Brad doesn’t work on Tuesdays. We have this talk every week. Okay. uh-huh. Yep. Totally. Yeah. Bye. Okay. Yeah. Ugh” Rob heard a slam.

“She takes forever to hang up doesn’t she?”

“I know, it’s the worst.” Keila looked up at the clock. “Isn’t it about time for you to clock out?”

Rob exited the parlor, hanging his apron on a hook. “Yep.” He leaped over the counter, ignoring the _‘don’t do that’_. “Say hi to Brad when he gets in?”

“Totally.”

Robert walked out the door, enjoying the dinging of the bell as it sounded off, announcing his departure. His car was parked closest to Rosemarys. He pulled out his keys, pressing the button to unlock his door. He pulled it open and rolled into the car, plugging the keys into ignition. He wiped a bit of sweat off of his brow.

Rob’s car pulled into the driveway of his apartment. The apartment was situated away from his family’s house, and was not too far from Rosemarys. Realistically he could walk, but he was always nothing if not lazy. His keys jingled in the lock for the door. He pushed it open and glowered as his roommate greeted him.

“Hey man.”

“‘Sup Paul?”

“Not much. Just been cleaning.”

“How’s the writing.”

“Aheh. Not well.”

Rob passed by him with a high five. He pulled out his cell phone and sent his sister a text.

  
**Robert- 4:26 PM: Did you get home okay?**

**Bonnie- 4:27 PM: Yeah! Lain gave me a ride.**

**Robert- 4:27 PM: Will you need a ride home tomorrow? Cause i’m going to be a tad busy.**

**Bonnie- 4:28 PM: I should be good! Don’t even worry.**

**Robert- 4:29 PM: Aight. Saw some of your friends at work today.**

**Bonnie- 4:29 PM: Who?**

**Robert- 4:30 PM: Finn and Jake.**

**Bonnie- 4:31 PM: Ughhh oh my god.**

**Robert- 4:32 PM: That’s not a positive response. What gives?**

**Bonnie- 4:35 PM: Finn’s nice enough in person but he’s just like. A really persistent texter. It’s kind of annoying. Plus he asked me out once and ahhhhh**

**Robert- 4:36 PM: I could like. Tell him to chill?**

**Bonnie- 4:37 PM: No that’d make it awkward.**

**Robert- 4:38 PM: Aight. Have a good day.**

Robert slipped the phone back into his pocket, retreating to his bedroom. He plopped himself on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. Work put him in a sour mood most of the time. He didn’t so much mind the work itself, or the people he worked with, but the constant barrage of idiot customers drove him insane. He found himself cringing at the realization that Bonnie’s friends were the coolest people he worked with. His phone dinged in his pocket. Grimacing, he pulled it out.

  
**Keila- 5:21 PM: U dont have to come to work tmrw.**

**Robert- 5:22 PM: Learn some grammer. Also why?**

**Keila- 5:24 PM: Fuck off. Brad’s covering for you, you should thank him.**

_Wow. I wasn’t expecting that._ He flipped back from Keila’s contact and rolled up to Brad’s.

**Robert- 5:26 PM: Thanks man. I owe you one.**

**Brad- 5:28 PM: Who’s this???**

**Robert- 5:29 PM: Rob**

Brad didn’t reply the rest of the night. _Fair enough_. Robert stared up at his white ceiling, fluttering his lips with boredom. He started banging his hands against his stomach.

“God this is boring. I’m bored.” His voicing it to the world did not seem to relieve the issue. Odd. _Maybe I should do something with Paul._ He looked at his door, slightly ajar. He focused his hearing and heard Paul giggling a little. _Mmm. Nope._ Boredom it was.


	4. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets a pleasant surprise.

Jake blew several raspberries with his tongue.

“That’s really obnoxious Jake.” Bonnie said, seated beside him.

“Aww I’m sorry Bonnie, you know how Science makes me.”

“It’s not even that hard dude! Especially not when I’m right here, I mean c’mon, you can ask me for help.”

“Yeah that’s probably better than just copying off of you.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jake spat out meekishly. Bonnie gave him a pretty nasty side-eye before returning to her work. Jake had never been good at Science. Or Math. Or History. Or English, really. He was pretty good at Gym, but he never played any sports. He had a musical mind too, and the music teacher liked him quite a bit. Called him the “Best Viola Player I’d Ever Heard”, which Jake took as quite the compliment. Besides, Jake thought, he didn’t really need to be good at any of that stuff. He already knew what he was going to do with his life. He was going to run a theme park. The greater logistical problems of running a theme park however were lost to him. “Hey Bonnie.” He said, turning his hair to face the blonde girl.

“Yeahhuh?” She replied, lifting her head from her papers to look at him, her glasses crooked.

“You wanna come hang with us after school at Rosemarys? Robby seemed kinda bummed you weren’t there yesterday.”

“Not really no, sorry.” Her face shrunk up quickly, her eyes going big. “N-not because I don’t wanna hang out with you guys or anything! It’s just, I have oodles of homework to do. And besides, Rob isn’t even working today so like, you know whatever!”

_Weird, I don’t have much homework. Neither does Fin-_ “Wait Robby isn’t working today?” Jake slammed his torso onto the table. “Aww man that means it’s gonna be Keila..”

“What’s wrong with Keila?”

“She’s a meanie!”

“Oh tut, she’s one of the sweetest people on the planet, you just don’t give people enough a chance mister judgey pants.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like the fact that she’s serving.” Jake pouted.

“Oh boo-hoo, so she won’t come eat ice cream with the two of you.”

“Three of us actually, Lain’s coming too.”

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. “Ooooooo does this mean you finally popped the question?”

Jake's cheeks flushed red. “Jeez, you don’t have to make it sound like I proposed to her. And no, it’s not a date, Finn’s there. I wouldn’t third wheel hi-” Jake cut off quick when he realised what his sentence was. Finn’s relationship status was a bit of a touchy subject with Bonnie. Or anyone really. “Point is, it’s not a date.”

“Yeah okay.” Bonnie chuckled. “Besides, she’d probably let me know you asked her out like, the second you asked. I don’t get why you don’t do it dude, the two of you are like, totally in love.”

“I am not going to risk the sanctity of my mental health state on your hunches.”

“Is it really a hunch if it’s informed from several moments of her totally crushing on you? I’m the scientist here Jake, trust me. I know. Just ask her out.”

“Yeah but like, when?”

“Get Finn to leave, or say he can’t come or something."

“How would he get home?”

“Couldn’t Joshua just pick him up?”

“No man, he’s at work until like. 6.”

“Well uh. Get Keila to take him home, she can get Brad to man the register.”

“Yeah, like Keila’d do that for Finn.”

“Dude Keila adores Finn, they’re like. Besties.”

“They’re besties?”

“Well I mean. In the sense that Keila is a nice person and doesn’t hate Finn. And I imagine Finn would accept a ride from any pretty girl.” There was a touch of venom in her tone.

“How do you know so much about Keila anyhow?” Jake raised an eyebrow.

“We text like all the time man.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“If the two of you are such good friends, then why don’t you come along?”

“Uh, like I said man. Homework.”

Jake stared at her for a few moments. “Okay Bon, if you insist.”

~

“So Finn.”

“Uh oh. I don’t like that tone.”

“How would you feel. Hypothetically. About riding home with Keila?”

“Why would I be- OH. Oh you’re so turning this into a date aren’t you?”

“I am not!” Jake could feel Finn side-eyeing him. “Okay. So MAYBE I am. Maybe. Answer the question, please.”

“If it means you and Lain finally hooking up, dude. I'd like. I mean I’d ride home with Ash.”

“Oh god. Don’t even joke about that.”

“I mean it though, you two are like, seriously perfect together.”

“You know Finn I didn’t think you’d take it so maturely, given your situation.”

“My situation?”

“You know, with Bonnie.”

“Ohmigod Jake, I asked her out once. And she said no. Can we get over this?”

“Dude you asked her out like twelve times. You serena-”

Finn plugged his fingers in his ears. “lalalalalalala I can’t hear you.”

“Ha. Whatever dude.” Jake waited for Finn to remove his fingers. “So you’re cool with riding home with Keila.

“Yeah man. Totes.”

“Awesome.”

~

Jake checked the parking lot for Lain’s car, and let out a small smile when he couldn't find it. Running ahead of Finn, he pushed through the door, hustling to the counter. “Keila!” The word came out of his mouth sloppily.

“Hey Jake, the usual?”

“I mean. Yes. But I have a super big question to ask you.”

“Shoot man.”

“I know you don't like. Know us know us. But the tight and skimmy of this situation is that a girl I like is eating with us. I’d like to make that a date, but for that to work, Finn needs to go home.”

“...And?”

“Well I obviously can’t take him.” Jake gestured his hands in a circle. “So uh. I mean I know you don’t know us but Bonnie said if I asked…”

“You want me to take him home?”

“Uh. Yes please. If it’s not a bother.”

“Like. Right now?”

“No no no. We could like. I don’t know, formulate some kind of plan.”

Keila smiled. “I do like plans.”

“Okay. Uh.” Jake put his head in his hands. “Finn come here.” Finn, who had just entered Rosemarys, approached Jake. “Any ideas?”

“Ideas for what?”

“Ideas for leaving here cleverly.”

“Hmmm….” Finn rubbed his chin with his fingers. “Oh!” He snapped. “What if, when Keila drops off our food, I say I remember I have a load of homework, and then Keila can drive me home!”

“That’s not a bad idea actually.” Keila smirked. “So do you guys want the usual?”

“Yeah.” Jake nodded, pointing to their booth by the window. “We’ll be in the usual spot, send Lain our way yeah?” Keila nodded in confirmation. Jake threw his arm over his younger cousin as they walked towards the window. Looking out the window, he could see streaks of rain pound against the glass windows. _Uh-oh, did I roll the windows up?_ Looking towards his truck, he noticed that he had indeed rolled up his windows. He used his free hand to wipe away a strand of sweat. The two of them sat opposite of the booth, and from the corner of his eye, Jake saw Lain’s truck park next to his truck.

“Heeeeeere she comes!” Finn smiled. Jake started to sweat, his cheeks flushing. “Come on Jake, you got this bro. I believe in you.”

“Thanks man.” Jake could hear Lain’s voice as she talked to Keila and ordered her usual. Lain and her stupidly beautiful voice and her wonderful hint of accent. He could hear her footsteps as she casually strutted towards their booth. He could not deign himself to look, for fear his nervousness might open a pit in his stomach.

“Hey guys!” Lain cheered as she came into Jake’s eyesight. Her hair was put up in a ponytail. Ponytail’s got Jake. She was wearing her glasses, she hardly wore her glasses, Jake _loved_ her glasses. And she was wearing a grey hoodie, now soaked from the rain outside. Lain in the Rain, the idea made Jake mad. Something was up.

“Hey Lain!” Finn replied, scooting over. “Take a seat pete.”

“Well don’t mind if I do!” She said, sliding in with a smile. “How are you Jake?” Jake could see the way Lain was looking at him. _Oh my god Bonnie told didn’t she._

“Heeeeey Lain how are you what’s up how was the rain was your rideokayordidyouhavean-” Jake's ranting was interrupted by Keila, who showed up with several trays of ice cream, and a pie and coffee for Lain.

“I have everyone’s things here.” She said, putting everything on the booth.

“Oh crap!” Finn shouted, smacking his hands against his cheeks. _Oh no he’s overselling it oh god._

“What’s wrong Finn?” Lain frowned.

“I just forgot I had OODLES OF HOMEWORK TO DO. I HAVE TO GO HOME!” Finn was practically shouting at this point. _This is ridiculous, it’ll never work._

“Are you sure it can’t wait.”

“Deadly sure.”

“Well I guess I’ll have to take you home…” Jake replied gloomily. Acting was not his forte, but he was hella sure he was better at it than Finn.

“Oh don’t be silly!” Keila slapped Jake’s hand. “I have break time, I’ll take him home!”

“Are you sure?” Finn raised his head at her.

“Oh don’t worry about it! Hold on a sec.” Keila turned her head towards the parlor. “HEY BRAD!” She shouted.

“WHAT?”

“I’M TAKING THIS KID HOME, MAN THE REGISTRAR.”

“ALRIGHT!”

“It’s settled. Come on Finn, let’s go!” At this, Lain stood up to let Finn out, and the two of them watched Finn and Keila leave.

“That’s weird.” Lain said as she sat back down into the booth. “I didn’t think we had any homework.”

“Yeah, me neither. Bonnie said the same thing.”

“Ooo.” Lain said, a devious smile dancing on her face. “Maybe the two are meeting up.” Jake guffawed without thinking about it.

“Hahaha okay now you sound like Lara, come on. ”

“Yeah you’re right.” She sighed, closing her eyes as she rested her head on her hands. “So how was your day?”

“It was uh. It was okay.”

“How was Music?”

“It’s good it’s good. That new girl’s in it.”

“Oh man what’s her name. Uh. Marny?”

“Marceline.”

“Oh man how’d I get Marny?”

“No clue.”

“So then. Finn’s gone.”

“Yep.”

“Under mysterious circumstances.”

“Homework isn’t mysterious.”

Lain opened her eyes, giving Jake a look, her eyebrows raised. “Oh come on you expect me to believe that? Besides, Bonnie told me.”

Jake’s jaw dropped down. “Aw man, she told you! Wow, that is a shitty way to start a first date.” Jake looked over at Lain and saw her eyes open wide.

“D-d-date? She said we would be studying. It’s why I brought my bag.” Jake looked over to the rainbow bag he had missed when giving her a look over. “You. You’re asking me. You’re making this a date?”

Sweat poured down Jake’s face as fast as on a hot summer’s day. “I mean like, not if you don’t want t-” Jake was cut of when Lain laughed and put her hand on his.

“Don’t be silly. It’s exactly what I want to do.”


	5. Lain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lain tells her mother about her day.

‘Mom I’m home!’ Lain declared as she strolled into the foyer of her house. Her mother peaked her head out from the kitchen, fixing your glasses.

“Hi honey, how was your day?” Lain put her schoolbag up on a hook. 

“It was alright, but you’ll never believe what happened!” Lain walked into the kitchen and saw a glass of water on the table, which her mother told her was for her. 

“Don’t tell me, a nice Korean boy moved to school.” 

“No, but we do have a new student! Pretty sure she’s from Jersey though.” Her mother wrinkled her nose at the thought.

“Then was is it?” Lain’s phone dinged.

“You know Jake?”

“Mmmhmm.” Her mother was hard at work cleaning dishes.

“He asked me out today.” Her mother stopped the dish work abruptly, turning around and looking at her. For a second, Lain was scared stiff that her mother might disapprove, but all fear was removed when her mother gave her the brightest smile she had even seen. 

“Oh Lain,” she said, sweeping Lain up into a hug. “I’m so happy for you! And this Jake boy, he’s nice?”

“Yeah!”

“Not Korean?”

Lain sighed. “No mom.”

“I love you Lain, and I support your decision, but I just don’t know why you have to date a white boy.”

Lain fidgeted in the hug. “He’s uh. He’s actually black.”

Lain’s mother separated the hug a bit to look Lain in the eyes.

“Jake is black?”

“Yeah…”

“Finn’s cousin?”

“uhuh.”

“But Finn is white.”

“Black and white cousins aren’t unheard of.” Lain looked down. “And I guess they’re not really cousins.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I don’t know the full story. Finn doesn’t really like to talk about it and i’ve always been kind of afraid to ask Jake.”

Lain’s mother shook her head, pulling Lain back into the hug. “None of that matters anyway.”

“Really?”

“Of course not. As long as he makes you happy I will gladly consider Jake a part of the family.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Lain voice was muffled in her mother’s shoulder, but tears were beginning to pool in Lain’s eyes.

“Oh Lain sweetie, I had parents too, I know full well the fear of scorn when talking about boyfriends. When I told my parents I was dating your Dad, they didn’t talk to me for weeks.” Her mother said, once again separating the hug. “As long as you love him and he loves you, everything will be fine.”

Lain wiped the pre-pubescent tears with her sleeve. “Thanks mom.”

“But, and this is a very heavy but, if he ever hurts you in any way, tell us. Your father will take care of it.”

Lain looked at her mother, her insides suddenly very tumultuous, her eyebrows raised. “um. okay.” She backed away from her mother slowly, taking the glass of water with her. “Oh yeah,” she remembered, taking a sip of the water. “Is it cool if I sleep over at Bonnie’s on Friday?” 

Her mother smiled at her. “Of course it is!”

~

Lain laid down on her bed, taking out her phone.

 

**Bon Bon- 4:24 PM: Hey, how did the study thing go?**

**Lain- 4:51 PM: I think you know exactly how it went.**

**Bon Bon- 4:53 PM: Now what exactly does that mean?**

**Lain- 4:56 PM: It means he asked me out you buttface!**

**Bon Bon- 5:01 PM: HE POPPED THE QUESTION AND YOU DIDN’T IMMEDIATELY TELL ME!!!**

**Lain- 5:06 PM: Calm it with the caps sister. And jesus, it’s not like he proposed, he just had an elaborate scheme to get the two of us alone and then asked me out. no biggie.**

**Bon Bon- 5:08 PM: Oh. my. god. I only hope I’ll meet someone who goes that far to ask me out.**

**Lain- 5:10 PM: We can hit up the ladies club anytime sister ;)**

**Bon Bon- 5:12 PM: fu**

**Bon Bon- 5:15 PM: Hey I just got a text from my brother, I have to go.**

**Bon Bon- 5:16 PM: See you tomorrow.**

**Lain- 5:16 PM: Be safe.**

Lain clicked her phone locked for one last time before letting it fall on her bed.  _ I can’t believe this. I’m dating Jake. What a beautiful day. _


	6. Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Lain have a sleepover.

“I don’t know about that Lain.”

“Bon. Listen to me. I’m not single anymore. Which means if I can get you a boyfriend, or a girlfriend or whatever, we can go on double dates! Can you not imagine how awesome that’ll be!”

Bonnie laughed. “God you sound like Lara.”

Lain raised her hands. “You know, that’s the second time i’ve been told that this week.” She coughed. “Hey what time is it?”

Bonnie unlocked her phone, glancing at the time. “It is currently 1:08.”

“Cool.”

“What time do you have to be home?”

“No clue. Probably not ‘till late.”

Bonnie frowned. “You know how much I hate probablys.”

“Yeah yeah Bon, chill. It’ll be fine.”

The two of them were currently sitting in the living area of Bonnie apartment, which was in an off building from her parents home. The tv was off, showing nothing more than a black screen, an oddity on a Saturday afternoon. Usually, Bonnie had some documentary on as background noise, music for the soul of the mind. But in the moment, only one thing mattered, and that was her friend sitting in front of her. 

Their fraternization, however, was cut off abruptly as a loud noise pierced the air. 

“Doorbell.” Lain declared, stretching her back against the floor.

“You don’t say,” Bonnie raised from her prior position, walking over to the door. She fixed her hair a little before opening it. Standing in front of her was a tall lady dressed in mail uniform.

“Bonnibel Berger?” the lady was staring down at a clip board., a package in one hand. She was also, Bonnie noticed, very, what was the word? Pretty didn’t cut it, beautiful was a touch creepy. Appealing. Fetching, that’s it. She was very fetching. 

“Uh, yeah. That’s me.” Bonnie leaned against the doorway, pointing her fingers towards herself in a motion that could be described in a million ways, all of which antonyms for the word cool. She could practically feel Lain’s eyebrow raise burr into her back.  _ God what am I doing. _

“Uh yeah, this package is for you.” The lady handed her the package, which she took. The lady also gestured the clipboard her way, providing a pen. “You’ll need to sign here, thanks.” Bonnie did so. “Alright then.” The lady took the pen back and put the clipboard to her side. She started to turn around, but stopped midway through the turn and turned back around. “Hey uh. This is going to sound weird but do any of you know where to get like. Some coffee? I’m new in town and I swear i’ve looked all around for a cafe, but it’s like the town doesn’t have any.”

Bonnie’s mind worked in overdrive to try and solve this conundrum, fidgeting and stuttering her speech out as a response before Lain cut her off.

“Rosemarys, it’s right by the school.”

“Thanks.” The lady gave a little smile (a little smile that punched Bonnie in the guts) and turned to walk off into her van. Bonnie closed the door, and promptly fell onto the floor. Lain started to laugh.

“What was that?”

“She’s.” A breath. “so.” another breath. “Pretty.” another breath. Lain laughed harder.

“My oh my, does Bonnie have a crush on the mail girl?”

“Who  _ is _ she?” 

“How would I know?”

“It was more of an existential question Lain.” 

Lain smiled. “Well you might just be in luck. Because the mail girl looks and sounds a lot like the new girl.”

“The new girl?”

“Yeah. The new girl at our school.”

“There’s a new girl at our school?”

“Have you never noticed her? Well I mean, obviously not, otherwise you would’ve collapsed on the floor.”

Bonnie stood herself up with the support of the doorknob. “She goes to our school?”

“Mmhmm,” Lain nodded. “I have her in Art, Jake has her in Music, I’m pretty sure Finn has her in English.”

“Am I the only one of our group that doesn’t have her in a class!”

“Oh don’t be dramatic. Lara doesn’t and i’m pretty sure B-Mo doesn’t either.”

“I need to know more about her. What’s her name?”

“Woah calm down there stalker. It’s Marceline.”

“Oh my god even her name is pretty.”

“I’m like, pretty sure she’s a fan of Bikini Kill.”

“What’s Bikini Kill?”

“Some band if I had to guess? I saw her wearing a t-shirt for them on Thursday, so. I’m guessing she’s a fan.” Bonnie was already on her phone. “Uh. What’cha doin there Bonnie?”

“I’m ordering Bikini Kill cd’s off of Amazon.”

“Why?”

“Because the way I look at it there are two possibilities. The first,  _ she _ delivers it and I can go ‘oh finally my Bikini Kill cd’s’ and that can initiate a conversation. The second, I get the cd’s, listen to them, enjoy them, and then I’m a fan. Then I can buy or make a t-shirt or whatever and then maybe she’ll notice me.”

“You thought of all in the time between mentioning the band and you pulling your phone out?”

“My mind works fast Lain, you know that.”

“Uh-huh. Super fast and super creepy. What’s in the package anyway?”

Bonnie finished ordering the cd’s and put her phone down. “It’s a microscope.”

“Now there’s the Bonnie I know.” Lain said, and unsettling smile resting on her lips.


	7. Keila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keila meets a new friend at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be leaving for Florida on Thursday (which is tomorrow) and will not be able to update this until I get back, which is next Friday. I will try my hardest to work on it while in Florida however. Do not think my absence means the fic is in hiatus. It will be back next Friday. Please have patience.

The mindless noise of the parlor was like sweet white music to Keila in her precious off hours. Whenever Rob wasn’t off galavanting with his friends and Brad wasn’t too busy hiding in fear from Lara, Keila got her free time. And the time she had then was the best times she ever had. She sat on a shitty desk chair, her legs propped up on the desk, her eyes closed, and listened to the noise of the machines.

“Uh. Hello.” A single ding. A single ding of a bell that would forever interrupt the rapture of Keila. How dare that bell ring. How dare no one man that station.  _ How dare-  _ ding. Another one. Keila let out a sigh, wearily rising from her spot on the desk chair and meandering towards the counter.

“Hi my name is Keila how may I help you?” She said to the unfamiliar face, displeasure oozing out of every pore of her body.

“Uh. Yeah, i’m new here and I was told that this was the best place to get coffee, but this looks like an ice cream store?”

“It’s kind of both.” Keila’s eye’s fluttered, excited by the prospect of conversation. “Town’s too small to warrant having both, so we’re just kind of a hodge podge of ‘em. Coffee, Ice Cream, open mic, that kind of stuff.”

“Open mic?”

Keila nodded. “Yup, every Friday.”

“B.Y.O.I?”

“I’m sure we have a guitar floating around here somewhere, but yeah that’s the idea. Oh and the owner’s not a big fan of uh. Thrash, she calls it. Basically just keep it acoustic.”

“I can do acoustic.”

“Then you’ll be fine I reckon.” 

“Oh uh. It’s Marceline. My name. By the way.” She enunciated the last few words by banging along to them with her fists against the counter.

“Alright Marceline, what would you like?”

“Uh. I’m actually on work hours right now. So i’ll just take like. A coffee to go.”

“Right atcha.” Keila left the counter and went into the parlor, grabbing a polystyrene cup labeled “Rosemarys” and filling it with coffee from the freshly made pot. “You’re in luck,” she announced as she made her way back to the counter, fixing a lid on the cup. “Just brewed a new pot.” She handed the coffee over to Marceline.

“How much do I owe you?” The new girl asked, her head tipping up.

“That’ll be 1.50”

“Wow, that’s way cheaper than where I’m from.”

Keila raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Where’s that?”

“Er. Jersey.”

“Yeah well. Everythings more expensive in Jersey.”

“Amen.” Marceline slapped two dollars on the counter. “Keep the change, I gotta jet.” She took her leave from the presence of Keila and walked towards the door.

“See ya!” Her farewell garnered a handwave as Marceline walked out the door.

Keila deposited the two dollars into the registrar, pulling out 50 cents for herself. She put the change in her pocket, and went back to the parlor to lounge. She got herself comfy on the chair and took the radio off of the desk. She pressed the outgoing call button.

“Hey dipshits.” She took her and off the button and waited for the response of static.

“Yeah boss.” Rob replied.

“The fuck are you?”

“Out getting lunch?” 

“Customer just came and went, I had to cover for your ass.”

“You work there too?”

“Shut up and get back here Ro-bert.” She separated the vowels of his name, just the way she  _ knew _ he hated it.

~

Keila’s apartment was a studio, and very _very_ dark. Even when the lights were turned all the whole place had a sort of oppressive feel to it. A veritable black hole of an apartment. She flipped the light on and threw her keys on the kitchen island. She arched her back, throwing off her workshirt. The things sleeves were too long, and it meshed uncomfortably with the t-shirt she always wore under it. It was also ugly as fuck and, in it’s current state, in desperate need of a wash.    
She pulled a blanket off of the couch. Despite it being September, the temperature was already starting to drop. Something to be expected of the North perhaps. She wrapped the blanket around her as she opened the fridge, pulling out a can of fine alcohol. That’s a lie, it wasn’t fine. It was weak as water and tasted like piss, but it was cheap, and Rosemarys doesn’t pay Wine salary. She snatched a bag of chips off the island and plonked herself on the couch, groping for the remote. As she turned the TV on, Comedy Central, always good for when you don’t want your brain working overtime, her pants started to vibrate. She dropped the remote and pulled her phone out, checking it.

 

**Bon- 5:05 PM: How was work?**

Keila put her beer down on the table in front of her.

**Keila- 5:06 PM: It was okay I guess.**

**Bon- 5:07 PM: So if I tell you something do you promise not to freak out?**

**Keila- 5:09 PM: Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**Bon- 5:10 PM: I met a really cute girl today.**

**Keila- 5:11 PM: Is it Lain?**

**Keila- 5:11 PM: Cause i’m pretty sure she’s dating Finn.**

**Bon- 5:12 PM: She’s dating Jake and also no!!!!**

**Keila- 5:13 PM: Calm your tits Bon it was a joke.**

**Keila- 5:14 PM: Who’d you meet?**

**Bon- 5:15 PM: Her name is Marceline, have you met her?**

Keila smiled.  _ Now how would she know that? _

**Keila- 5:16 PM: Yeah actually, how’d you know?**

**Bon- 5:16 PM: Cause Lain told her about Rosemarys and I thought she might’ve                           stopped by.**

**Keila- 5:17 PM: Yeah she did.**

**Bon- 5:17 PM: Did she mention me?**

**Keila: 5:17 PM: Lol no?**

**Keila: 5:18 PM: Does she even know your name?**

**Bon- 5:20 PM: no**

**Keila- 5:21 PM: She did mention that she might drop by open mic.**

**Keila- 5:21 PM: Who knows**

**Keila- 5:22 PM: Could be love in the air.**

**Bon- 5:23 PM: Thank you so much for telling me!**

**Bon- 5:24 PM: I will be there!**

Keila smiled.


	8. Marceline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline meets a new friend, and returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back. Sorry for the slight delay.

Music was her favorite class. She couldn’t play her base, which was a tragedy, the bass was her forte, but she dinged keys on the piano in glee. She wasn’t very  _ good _ at the piano. But she still liked it. The best student in the class, she would argue, was the guy on Viola, whose name Marceline was pretty sure was Jack. He was a real teacher’s pet. 

Settling into life here was jarring, to say the least. In the Nightosphere things were… different. It was hell. Obviously. But here, everything was so quiet, so cold. The people seemed so welcoming, so friendly. Her caretaker, a man named Simon her father knew through one way or another, treated her like she was his own kid. Strangers gave her directions and smiled at her. 

In the hallways, she didn’t have the feeling that there was always something over her shoulder, waiting to pounce. To kill. The game of politics, it seemed, were nowhere near as bad.

So it seemed, at least. Marceline’s ears were extra-sensitive. It lead to her hearing a lot of things she shouldn’t. It would take a lot of mental willpower to tune all of it out, and that is not a thing Marceline was about. Right now she could hear several things. Quiet confessions made between friends. Insidious whispers about people behind their backs. Marceline was privy to all of it. 

It certainly made classes less boring.

In the middle of her practicing on the piano, a door opened, and through it came the asian girl she had seen at one of the houses she delivered to. The one who told her about Rosemarys. She pulled up a chair next to Jack and sat in it. 

“Hey Jake.” So his name was Jake.  _ Shit _ .

“Hey Lain, what’s up?”

“Not much, what can I not say hi to my boyfriend. Have I committed a crime?”

“Nooooo nonono. It’s fine. I appreciate it, really.” 

_ This is not a conversation I want to hear, really. _ She dinged away at the keys.  _ I’ll go up and say hi, tell them thanks. _ Marceline ceased from playing the piano and walked over to the couple.

“Uh.” She started. “You probably like. Don’t remember me, but I delivered something to your house? You told me where I could get coffee. I just wanted to say thanks.”

Lain’s face was a bastion of confusion for a moment, before she finally raised her brows and smiled. “Oh my god no you’ve got it confused,” Marceline’s heart dropped  _ shit did I do something racist. _ “That was my friend Bonnie’s house. I was just staying over.” Marceline let out an inner sigh, trying her hardest to keep composer. Lain stuck out her hand. “I’m Lain, it’s a pleasure to meet you?”

“Marceline.” She took the hand.

“Well Marceline, it’s a pleasure.” Lain pointed to Jake. “This is my boyfriend, Jake.” 

“Hey man. I heard you said something nasty to Ash.”

“Where’d you hear that?”

“Finn.”

“You know Finn?”

He snorted. “Know him? He’s my cousin, we freaking live with each other.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that. Small world huh.”

“I’ll say.” 

There was an awkward silence over the group. Marceline pointed to the piano. “I’ll just go back to the uh. Piano.” She walked away before they could say anything.

~

Marceline’s previous statements about being followed turned out to be false. All day while walking through the hall, she swore she could see the outline of a figure in the peripheral of her vision. Occasionally, she’ll get better than just a fleeting glimpse. The figure was, to her discernment, a little shorter than her, female, and blonde. She looked… familiar, almost. Marceline couldn’t put her finger on it. Occasionally, it even looked like Lain was talking to the girl, in fact, Marceline was almost sure of it. She would have to ask Lain about her stalker eventually.

When all of her classes were done for, Marceline hopped into her tiny car, and drove back home to the small house she shared with Simon. It was a simple affair. One story. A living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one of them a master. A garage built into the right of the house. A garage that Marceline pulled into. She clicked the car locked and opened the door joining the garage and the house.

“Simon!” Marceline called out. “I’m home!” 

From around one of the corners of the house, Simon peeked his head out. “Hello Marceline! How are you?”   
“I’m doing alright.” She wrapped her arms around Simon. “You?”

He pulled away from the hug, and his face brightened. “I’m just fine Marcy! How was school?”

Marceline shrugged her shoulders. “School was fine I guess. Made some friends, I think.”

“Did you?” Simon smiled.

“Why do you say that like it’s a surprise.” Marceline feigned offense.

“It’s not a surprise! It’s just uh. It’s nice to hear that. I know you’ve been worried, what with the whole erm.”

“The whole demon thing?” She said, tapping the points of her ears.

“Half-demon! Your mother was a very lovely woman!”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“She really was.” Simon’s face looked wistful. Simon was a friend of the family. He and Hunson were friends, through some means, and when discussions were had for Marceline to move her education  _ out  _ of The Nightosphere, both Abadeers were excited by the prospect of Marceline moving in with Simon. He was an archeologist, or something. He traveled a lot, Marceline knew that. Antiquarian maybe? Or perhaps it was Anthropologist. Something that started with an A, Marceline was sure of that. He was getting older, a new grey hair popped up every day in his brown mane. He said it made him look cultured. That was the kind of guy Simon was, an optimist.

“Half demon or not, demon ears are easy to hide when you have long hair.”

“And the pigment?”

“What about  _ the pigment? _ ”

“Oh don’t tell me no kids have been curious as to why their new classmate is grey.”

“Eh.” Marceline shrugged her shoulders. “I just tell them I’m from Jersey and that’s pretty much that.”

Simon laughed. “Jersey! Not a bad excuse. So your new friends, tell me about them!”  
“Um. Well one of them is asian, Korean I think.”

“I’ve been to Korea.”

“Where _haven’t_ you been?”

“Larger Manchuria. Communist countries are hard to gain access to.”

“Uh. Yeah. Anyways, there’s this nice Korean girl. Her boyfriend and his cousin, although I don’t know if they’re blood relatives. And then there’s this girl, B-Mo, I sit with at lunch sometimes who’s really cool.”

“B-Mo? What kind of name is that?”

“Uhhh she’s welsh I think? Some kind of british.”

“Sounds like a good little group. Have you found anyone that you… _y’know.”_   
“I know?”

“ _ You know _ ” Simon waggled his eyebrows. Marceline laughed it off.

“Um no. Not likely there Simon.”

“I’m just saying, young people need some love in their lives too.”

“I mean what about you?”  
“I’m hardly young, Marceline.”

“Don’t be dramatic you’re barely 35.”

“I am an old soul Marceline.” He said, looking directly into her eyes with his own. “That being said there is a slight possibility that I may have found someone and I  _ might  _ be talking to them.”

“Wow Simon, killing the young ladies on E Harmony?”

“Now now, nothing as unceremonious as that. I met a nice woman at the grocery store and we exchanged phone numbers.”

“Oh wow. That’s utterly riveting, gonna make for a great story to tell the kids.”

“You poke fun, but you know you’re happy for me.”

“Yeah yeah. It’s just such an old people way to meet.”

“I  _ am _ an old person, Marcy.”

“ _ No _ , you’re not. You’re young, and you’re going to stay that way forever.”


	9. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has bad time.

There was nothing but darkness. And the darkness terrified him. It was everywhere he looked. He felt it, all throughout his body. An oppressive darkness. He looked down at his body, for it was paralyzed. To his right, he had no arm. To his left, his fist was open, fingers mangled. His legs felt heavy, and suddenly there was the greatest urge to scream.

Finn’s upper body flew up in a spasm, pajama shirt stuck to his body in sweat. He didn’t even notice the screaming first. He ran his head through his messy blond hair. He could hear footsteps rushing down the hallway, and the door was practically kicked open. His uncle Joshua burst into the room, stripped of his usual attire, wearing a blue v-neck and some pajama pants.

“Finn!” He hollered as he came into the room. “Is everything all right son?” He came to Finn’s bedside and sat by him, placing his hands on Finn’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just had a nightmare.” 

Joshua’s brow creased with worry. “You haven’t had nightmares in a long time son.”

  
“I know.”

“Are you sure everything’s alright?”

  
“I… I don’t know Joshua.”

“Why don’t you tell me what’s been on your mind Finn.”

“It’s just.” Finn let out a sigh. “I don’t know. Girl troubles I guess.”

Joshua’s worried expression let up a little. He let out a chuckle. “I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this Finn, but your uncle was a bit of a ladies man.”

  
“No one’s ever told me that.”

“Wait really?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Not even Jake?”

“Nope.”

“Oh. Well, the  point is, i’m versed in this topic. So trust me when I say if you got something ailing you, I am the best place to go for advice.” 

“Well. There’s this girl i’ve liked for a while.”

“What’s her name?”

“What? Er. Let’s say she’s named BB.”

“BB. Right.”

“Okay so i’ve like BB for a really long time, right?”

  
“Yeah.”

“And i’ve asked her out.”

“Okay.”

“And she said no.”

“Sure thing.”

“And I didn’t let go. And I kept asking. And she kept saying no, and we were just friends. And I was fine with that. I mean. I am fine with that. She’s an amazing girl and I love her friendship more than anything in the world. I was fine with the platonic distance between us.”

“I’m sensing a big but here.”

“It’s not even that. It’s just, recently she’s been getting more and more distant and I feel like it’s my fault. And it’s making kind of angry? Like, I’m scaring myself here Joshua.”

Joshua looked at Finn, nodding a few times. Closing his eyes and rubbing his chin as he did whenever he was deep in thought. “Well Finn, if I had to guess, i’d say you lust for her.”

“That can’t be it, i don’t even want to f-!” Finn cut himself off as he realised who he was talking to and looked up at Joshua, ready for punishment. But his uncle didn’t seem to notice, or to care.

“I’m not talking about Lust of Appearances, Finn. I’m talking something much more disastrous. Lust of Love. In other words, you’re a completely normal teenage boy.”

“So this is all normal?”

“As normal as could be.”

“But what about the part where I’m scaring myself with how angry I am.”

“Hmmm.” Joshua went back to rubbing his chin in thought. “You’re right Finn, that is disconcerting. There are two options as I can see it, and neither of them are gonna be too good to you.”

“Lay them on me.”

“You’re first option is to separate yourself from her entirely. She doesn’t seem to want to talk to you? Don’t try to talk to her. If she isn’t willing to listen then there’s no way you’re going to get through to her. Now, obviously this one is a little harder to do because of how much you’d see her at school, but trust me, it might be the better option. The second option, if you can pull it off, is talk to her, and I mean in person, not over text, talk to her about how you feel. You might be surprised how much better you’ll feel after you get everything out into the open.”

“Really?”

  
“Yes. For example, I know you’ve been stressing over me seeing your grades.” A cold chill went over down Finn’s back. “I’ve seen them. They’re not great. You’re not grounded or anything, but seriously man, you can do better.” Finn looked at his lap awkwardly. “But yeah. Those are your two best options.” Joshua got off the bed and headed for the door. “It’s up to you to decide which one to go through with. Good night Finn.”

“Good night, uncle.” And with that, Joshua left the doorway, closing it behind him. Finn sat back in bed.  _ Man both of those options suck. _

~

“Hawhawhawhawho man  _ that’s  _ what he told you?”

“Yeah he made it sound like it was some solid advice.”  
“It might be pretty good actually, come to think of it.”

“I’m trying to think about whether or not I should do it.”

“I’d say try it at least. Pull her aside at lunch or something.” The pair of cousins pulled up to door of the English room. 

“Alright, I gotta go in.”

“Okay man,” Jake hit Finn’s shoulder. “Good luck dude.”

“Thanks.” Finn opened the door to Ms.Groff’s room and entered, setting his stuff down next to Marceline. 

“Hey Finn.”

“Hey Marceline.”

“Something up?”

“That obvious?”

“What can I say, I’m good at reading people.”

“Yeah. Yeah you could say something’s up.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just. It’s girl problems, nothing you could help with.”

“I might know a bit more than you’d think.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just because i’ve never dated a girl doesn’t mean I can’t help with ‘girl problems’”

“Well. It’s Bonnie y’see.”

“Bonnie?”

“Yeah.”

“Who’s Bonnie?”

“Oh. Right. Uh, it’s. Er. She’s my friend. And i’ve had a crush on her for the longest time. And to boil things down-”

“Stop.”

“What.”

“Stop. I’ve heard enough, what you have to do is obvious.”

“Erm. Really?”

“Yes, really! You have to tell her how you feel!”  
“You came to it that quickly?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Cause it took me like 6 months to reach that conclusion. And I didn’t even reach it.”

“I did?”

“My uncle.”

“Jake’s dad?”

“Yeah.”

“He told me the two of you live together.”

“Mmhmm.”

“But yeah, just. Tell her how you feel. For better or for worse it’ll make the both of you feel better.”

“Yeah.”  _ I guess it will. _


	10. Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie has a talk with a friend.

“Listen Bonnie, just talk to her! I’m sure if you explain everything, she won’t find it the least bit creepy.”

“You say that, but do you know how hard it is to approach her? I’ve tried like, multiple times, and everytime I just get too nervous and back down.”

“Who you ladies talking about?” Finn asked as he joined Bonnie and Lain at their lunch tables. “Surely not me?”

“No Finn,” Bonnie replied cooly. “Not you.”  _ Please leave, god I hate it when you sit down. _

“Uh. Look. Bonnie I need to speak to you about something. Alone, preferably. It’s nothing like, mega creepy, but it is super personal an-”

“Can it wait?”

“Uh. Not  _ really  _ no.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty positive yeah. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

Bonnie sighed. “Alright _fine._ ” She gave Lain a quick _if i’m not back in ten get Jake_ look, which she returned with a nod, and stood up from the table, following Finn outside the lunchroom. 

“What uh. What was that look about?”

“Look Finn, can we just get this over with? What’s up?” Being alone with Finn made her uncomfortable. Finn had asked her on a date about 17 times, has asked her to all dances from prom (which he couldn’t even go to), to homecoming. He had stood outside her house one night with a boombox, serenading her. It was meant, she imagined, as a romantic gesture. It was, from her perspective, incredibly creepy.

Finn breathed heavily and leaned up against the wall, frantically looking side to side. “Okay look Bonnie. I know i’ve asked you out a few times a-”

“A  _ few _ ?”

“Yeah.”

“Finn you’ve asked me out 17 times!”

“Well yeah bu-”

“And you ‘serenaded me’!”

“True bu-”

“Oh god are you asking me out again? Because you know what the answer is. I swear i’m this close to going to Mr.Ostreicher's office and reporting you.”

“Don’t do that!” Finn practically bellowed, raising his hands defensively. “I’m not asking you out again okay? Just hear me out.” 

Bonnie crossed her arms. “Fine.”

“I know i’ve asked you out a few times and I  _ know _ you don’t want to go out. The reason I kept asking was because I mean. I liked you a lot. I still do. But you and I were friends. And I was happy with that, the friendship. But lately you’ve become so distant, and it’s been making me so mad it’s scaring me, you know?”

“If you’re so mad you’re scaring  _ you, _ imagine how I feel in this situation Finn. You come off as so desperate, and so angry. You’re a nice kid, I mean it. But if you want this friendship to work between us you’re going to need to work on dealing with your emotions in a way that  _ isn’t _ coming to me with every problem you have. It’s okay every once and while, but I’m not going to give you advice on how to date me, ya digg?”

Finn put a couple well thought out nods into the air. “Yeah, I think I get what you’re saying. Thanks so much for hearing me out.” Bonnie tried to reply, but before she could, Finn had pushed himself off the wall and out deeper into the hallway. Bonnie turned her way back towards the lunch room, retaking her previous seat by Lain.

“What was that biz all about?”

“Nothing really. Personal stuff.”

“Jeez Bonnie, cutting me cold turkey like that?”

“Seriously Lain,” Bonnie looked in her eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Woah. Okay. I can do that. Sorry. So then, Marceline.”

Bonnie sighed. “Okay  _ don’t _ freak out that i’m telling you this but. I heard from a little birdie that she’s performing at the open mic today. Maybe.”

“Oh my god Bonnie you pumped Keila for information?”

“I did no pumping! It just kind of came up in conversation.”

Lain raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Uh-huh.”

“I swear!”

“No, no, I believe you. So what’s the plan, go to open mic and completely melt when she sings?”

“I will have you know that I have more tact than that!”

“No yes i’m sure! Please then, regale me with this master plan!”

“I’m gonna get up there and perform.”

“ _ You’re kidding. _ ”

“Not in the slightest.”

“You can’t sing!”

“I can too! I just choose not too.”

“Bonnie, how long have I known you?”

“Practically forever why?”

“I’ve never heard you sing.”

“Well I guess tonight that’s going to change.”

“My god.”

“Might bring my violin too.”

“Well if you’re singing is awful, at least your skill in violin should be able to hold them over.”

“Geez,  _ thanks _ best friend.”

Lain slapped a hand on Bonnie’s back. “Don’t mention it. I take it you’ll need to to pick you up?”

“Yeah, that’d be great actually.”

“What time?”

“I don’t actually know. I’ll let you know by the end of the day though alright?”

“Yeah man, totally.”

And with the sound of the bell the two were off.

\---

**Bonnie- 1:03 P.M: What time is open mic?**

**Keila- 1:05 P.M: Why, you want to know when your lady crush comes in?**

**Bonnie- 1:06 P.M: No! I want to perform!**

**Keila- 1:10 PM: lol can you even sing?**

**Bonnie- 1:11 P.M: Oh my glob I can do more than science! Yes I can sing!**

**Keila- 1:13 P.M: “oh my glob?” What are you 12?**

**Bonnie- 1:14 P.M: Haha meanie. What time?**

**Keila- 1:17 P.M: 6. Are you gonna go before or after Mareclien?**

**Keila- 1:18 P.M: *marceline**

**Bonnie- 1:20 P.M: I don’t know! I’ll decide when that time comes!**

**Keila- 1:22 P.M: aight bon, see you then.**

**Bonnie- 1:23 P.M: Totally!**

Bonnie slipped away the phone, ignoring whatever her teacher was prattling on about. She had herself a mission tonight. She was positively, absolutely, going to rock. Marceline’s. World.


	11. Marceline

She checked her phone again.  **5:48.** She let out a nervous breath of air. Keila had, graciously, allowed Marceline to chill in the kitchen with her guitar until 6. Marceline was going to  _ open _ open mic night. 

“How many people are usually at these things?” She asked Keila, who was chilling in a desk chair in front of her. Keila gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Usually just the average Friday night crowd. Twenty. Thirty at most.”

A smile touched on Marceline’s lips.  _ Thirty. Not quite rock star level yet. _ Though despite the words, Marceline couldn’t help but feel energized by the audience. Acoustic was not a genre through which Marceline knew an excessive amount of songs. But she had spent all of yesterday scouring for the perfect one, and she think she had her eye on the money. 

“How many people usually perform?”

“I dunno. Five or six. It’s not just music. Sometimes they’ll read poetry or, god forbid, do stand-up.”

“That’s awful.”

Keila shrugged. “It is what it is.” Keila fidgeted for a moment before looking up at Marceline. “I know for a fact a friend of mine is performing.”

“What’s she doing?”

“No clue.”

“You don’t know a whole lot do you?” 

Keila gave another shrug, and Marceline let out a little laugh. She checked her phone again.  **6:02** .

“You should probably get out there.” Keila said, lifting herself off the chair. “I’ll go set up the lights.”

Marceline followed Keila’s advice, exiting the kitchen and going towards the entrance, where a raised area was. On the raised area sat two things. One of them was a stool. The other, a microphone. Marceline walked over to the incline, shouldered the strap of her acoustic over her, and sat down.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of Rosemarys. Tonight, opening the open mic night, is musician Marceline Abadeer.” A polite amount of applause erupted through the people sitting at their booths, eating ice cream or cake. Marceline smiled.

“Tonight I will be doing a rendition of Angus and Julia Stone’s  _ Santa Monica Dream _ .” Again, a polite applause rang through the building, accompanied by a cheer coming from a booth Marceline noticed contained Lain, and another girl who looked familiar. A blonde. Marceline smiled at Lain, who smiled back and started nudging her friend. Marceline put her fingers to her guitar, and started playing. And then she put her mouth against the mic.

_ “Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream _

_ Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine _

_ You tell me stories of the sea _

_ And the ones you left behind _

 

_ Goodbye to the roses on your street _

_ Goodbye to the paintings on your wall _

_ Goodbye to the children we'll never meet _

_ And the ones we left behind _

_ And the ones we left behind _

 

_ I'm somewhere, you're somewhere _

_ I'm nowhere, you're nowhere _

_ You're somewhere, you're somewhere _

_ I could go there but I don't _

_ Rob's in the kitchen making pizza _

_ Some-where down in Battery Park _

_ I'm singing songs about the future _

_ Wondering where you are _

_ I could call you on the telephone _

_ But do I really want to know? _

_ You're making love now to the lady down the road _

_ No I don't, I don't want to know _

_ I'm somewhere, you're somewhere _

_ I'm nowhere, you're nowhere _

_ You're somewhere, you're somewhere _

_ I could go there but I don't _

_ Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream _

_ Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine _

_ You will tell me stories of the sea _

_ And the ones you left behind _

_ And the ones we left behind” _ When Marceline looked back up, she did not expect every eye to be on her. It was very, shocking, to say the least. There was no polite applause this time. Everyone in the room was viciously slamming their hands together. And Lain wasn’t the only one cheering. There was a variety of woos and whistles coming from the people. Marceline got off the stool, grabbed the mic, and said “Thank you!” Before leaving the incline. She was immediately met with a star stuck Lain, blonde friend absent.

“Oh my God Marceline! You didn’t tell me you had the voice of an angel!”

“I mean I thought it was implied.”

Lain laughed. “Come on, sit down with me.”

“Won’t your friend mind?”

Lain gave her a sly smile, for some reason. “Something tells me she won’t complain. Besides, she’s up next, so even if she did, who cares!” Lain grabbed Marceline’s hand and led her back to her booth, sitting Marceline next to her. She pointed at the blonde girl with her finger. “That’s Bonnie.” Bonnie put a violin up to her neck, preparing a bow. Again, Keila’s voice came from the sound system in a heavenly manner.

“Up next is our very own, Bonnibel Berger!”  _ Berger? That sounds familiar. _ Bonnie raised her bow, and it clashed with the violin. And she began to sing.

_ “I, look at all the lonely people _

_ I, look at all the lonely people _

 

_ Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice _

_ In the church where a wedding has been _

_ Lives in a dream _

_ Waits at the window, wearing the face  _

_ That she keeps in a jar by the door _

_ Who is it for _

 

_ All the lonely people _

_ Where do they all come from? _

_ All the lonely people _

_ Where do they all belong? _

 

_ Father McKenzie, writing the words _

_ Of a sermon that no one will hear _

_ No one comes near _

_ Look at him working, darning his socks _

_ In the night when there's nobody there _

_ What does he care _

 

_ All the lonely people _

_ Where do they all come from? _

_ All the lonely people _

_ Where do they all belong? _

 

_ Ah look at all the lonely people _

_ Ah look at all the lonely people _

 

_ Eleanor Rigby, died in the church _

_ And was buried along with her name _

_ Nobody came _

_ Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt _

_ From his hands as he walks from the grave _

_ No one was saved _

 

_ All the lonely people _

_ Where do they all come from? _

_ All the lonely people _

_Where do they all belong?”_ The song ended with an extra long pull of the violin, a final deafening thing indicating the end of a beautiful scream. Marceline was impressed; the people of Rosemarys had reached rapture. She couldn’t hear over the noises of claps and cheers. She leant her own gentle applaud to the orchestra, smiling as she did so.  
“Wow,” Lain uttered, her mouth completely opened. “She never told me she was so _good._ ”

“You mean you haven’t heard her play?”

“Not once! I didn’t even think she could sing!” Bonnie stood off the stool when the sound of thunder ended, and gave a polite bow.

“So then. Bonnibel Berger. Where have I heard that name before?”

“You know that house you thought was mine?”

“Yeah.”

“That was her house.”

“Ah! Okay. Yeah I thought she’d looked familiar.” A buzz came from her pocket, and Marceline took out her phone. It was a message from Simon. “Oh  _ fuck _ .”

“What? What’s wrong?” But before Lain got out the question, Marceline had already pulled herself out of the booth.”

“It’s hard to explain man, but I gotta go!” Marceline rushed out of Rosemarys, ignoring the glares she had received from everyone inside. As she got into the cool parking lot, the words of the message resonated inside her head.

**Simon- 6:36 P.M: Hello Sister ;)**


End file.
